1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage container for electronic components, and more particularly to a bag-like storage container which has excellent storability of electronic components, is highly economical, and can easily and reliably supply electronic components to a mounting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various storage methods have been used as a storage (packaging) system for electronic components, such as taping, in which a plurality of electronic components are held with tape, case-filling, in which the components are stored in a case, magazine-filling, and bag-filling, in which the components are stored in a bag-like container. Case-filling and bag-filling are for storing electronic components in bulk, with bag-filling being the most economical of the above storage methods.
Referring to FIG. 6, a bag-like storage container used in conventional bag-filling storage is illustrated. As shown in FIGS. 7A and 7B, the storage container 51 used in this example is cylindrical, and prior to storing the electronic components, a bottom end 51b of a member 51a, which has a rectangular shape when made flat (FIG. 7A), is sealed by a method such as heat deposition, as shown in FIG. 7B. After the electronic components D have been inserted, a top end 51c is sealed by a method such as heat deposition (FIG. 6). An information display 52 displays information representing component type and the like, and is provided on the surface side of the storage region of the electronic components.
Polypropylene or polyethylene or the like, which has been processed to prevent static electricity occurring on its inner rim face, is used as the material for the storage container 51.
To mount the electronic components stored in this storage container 51, a discharge hole is created by cutting part of the bag with a knife, and the electronic components are inserted from this discharge hole to an electronic component insertion hole of the mounting device, and mounted.
However, the conventional storage method described above has problems such as the following:
(1) When supplying the electronic components to the electronic component insertion hole of the mounting device, it is difficult to accurately insert the electronic components from the discharge hole of the storage container to the electronic component insertion hole of the mounting device.
(2) A bridge phenomenon sometimes occurs in which the electronic components get stuck or lodged near the discharge hole of the storage container. As a result, it becomes impossible to supply the electronic components from the storage container, resulting in poor reliability.
The present invention solves the problems described above and aims to provide an improved storage container for electronic components from which electronic components can be easily and reliably inserted into an electronic component insertion hole of a mounting device, and which is inexpensive to manufacture and extremely economical.
A storage container for electronic components of the present invention is a bag-like storage container for storing a plurality of electronic components which are to be mounted using a mounting device. The storage container comprises a storage region and a lead portion, with the plurality of electronic components being stored in the storage region. The lead portion has a narrower width than the storage region and is provided with a taper (guide angle) so that the width of the lead portion becomes narrower closer toward its end, the end being a discharge hole. When supplying the electronic components to an electronic component injection hole of a mounting device, the discharge hole is opened and the electronic components are supplied from the storage region via the lead portion and the discharge hole, and then from the electronic component insertion hole of the mounting device to the mounting device.
A storage container for electronic components of the present invention comprises a storage region, in which a plurality of electronic components are stored, and a lead portion, having a narrower width than the storage region and being provided with a taper (guide angle) so that its width becomes narrower toward its end, the end being a discharge hole. The discharge hole is opened and electronic components are supplied from the storage region via the lead portion and the discharge hole. Therefore, there is no bridge phenomenon which could cause the electronic components to get stuck or lodged near the discharge hole of the storage container, thus enabling the electronic components to be reliably supplied from the storage region to a mounting device.
There are no special constraints on the material from which the storage container for electronic components of the present invention is constructed, but polypropylene, polyethylene, and the like are examples of preferable materials. Furthermore, by using a material which has been processed to prevent static electricity on its inner rim face, the surface which touches the electronic components, it is less likely to suffer from static electricity and the electronic components can be even more smoothly removed.
Furthermore, when dimensioning the discharge opening in the present invention, one skilled in the art should recognize that there are a variety of possibilities for the electronic component insertion hole of a mounting device, such as a top opening of a conical-shaped insertion hopper provided vertically, or an opening in an end of a square hopper provided diagonally, and there are no constraints regarding its name or specific shape and dimensions or the like.
The lead portion includes a discharge hole side lead portion, the end thereof being a discharge hole, and a taper (guide angle) xcex81 being provided so that its width becomes narrower closer toward the discharge hole. The lead portion also includes a storage region side lead portion, positioned between the storage region and the discharge hole side lead portion, a taper (guide angle) xcex82 being provided so that its width becomes narrower closer toward the discharge hole side lead portion. Consequently, the electronic components in the storage region can flow to the discharge hole side lead portion without delay. In addition, the taper (guide angle) xcex82 of the storage region side lead portion is preferably larger than the taper (guide angle) xcex81 of the discharge hole side lead portion.
The discharge hole side lead portion has the discharge hole at its end, and a taper (guide angle) xcex81 is provided so that its width becomes narrower toward the discharge hole. The storage region side lead portion, which becomes narrower toward the discharge hole side lead portion, is provided between the storage region and the discharge hole side lead portion. In addition, when the taper (guide angle) xcex82 of the storage region side lead portion is larger than the taper (guide angle) xcex81 of the discharge hole side lead portion, the length of the storage region side lead portion can be shortened so that the whole storage container can be made smaller. Further, since the taper (guide angle) xcex81 at the discharge hole side lead portion is less severe than the taper (guide angle) xcex82 of the storage region side lead portion, the electronic components can be even more smoothly supplied to the mounting device, thereby improving the efficiency of the present invention.
Preferably, the discharge hole, provided at the end of the lead portion, is shaped such that it can be inserted into the electronic component insertion hole of a mounting device. When the discharge hole, provided at the end of the lead portion, is shaped so that it can be inserted into the electronic component insertion hole of a mounting device, the electronic components can be reliably supplied to the mounting device without spilling. Dimensioning and shaping the discharge hole so as to enable it to be inserted into the electronic component insertion hole of the mounting device is a broad concept including, for instance, making the discharge hole smaller than the electronic component insertion hole of the mounting device, so that the entire discharge hole can be placed inside, and making it a shape whereby only the portion of the discharge hole through which the electronic components pass reliably fits into the electronic component insertion hole of the mounting device, and any variation therebetween.
In another arrangement of the present invention, a method such as inserting perforations along a tear-off line is used to provide the discharge hole at a predetermined position on the lead portion. That is, a tear-off portion can be torn away or removed and the discharge opening is thus formed at a predetermined position.
When tear-off pre-processing is carried out using a method such as inserting perforations along a predetermined tear-off line, so that the discharge hole is provided at a predetermined position on the discharge hole side lead portion, not only can the discharge hole be easily formed, but it can also be reliably formed at a predetermined position. This makes it possible to provide a discharge hole of predetermined shape at a predetermined position, and thereby enables the electronic components to be reliably supplied through the electronic component insertion hole to the mounting device, and improves adaptability of the storage container for automatic supply of electronic components.
Preferably, the electronic components are prevented from remaining inside the storage container by performing at least one of the following processes:
(a) curve-processing corners of the lead portion and the storage region,
(b) when the electronic components are stored, chamfering or rounding the primary parts of the lead portion and the storage region, or
(c) when the electronic components have been stored, the primary parts of the lead portion and the storage region are formed with smooth three-dimensional curves, so that there are no creases and cavities and the like on the main primary parts of their inner faces.
When at least one of the processes (a), (b) and (c) is carried out, it is possible to prevent the electronic components from being delayed by creases and cavities on the inner wall face, or remaining in the corners. As a result, the electronic components can be reliably supplied to the mounting device, further improving reliability.